


Mark重生的大纲文

by JeanTse



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanTse/pseuds/JeanTse
Summary: 蹲厕所时在手机打的傻白甜脑洞产物。但结果续写时爆对白字数俩人差点谈崩，最后勉强圆回来了虽然很生硬。 其实最初的梗只有“即使成熟稳重(自以为)懂事了的Mark重生回过去，能避免背叛诉讼end，却也无法避免因为二人性格不合诞生的新矛盾”……所以其实原本梗就不傻白甜…… 但Wardo不是Erica也不是雨夜疲累暴走状态，所以他再生气也愿意听Mark把话说完。所以大约还是能HE？……没什么信心……





	

Mark在重生后，思考自己的人生经历，结论是唯独不能放下的两样存在：Facebook和Eduardo。 

“Facebook可以心无旁贷创造得更好，那本来就是我的儿子，我有权利决定他何时，以何种方式出生。”Mark对Facebook毫无顾虑。 

而Wardo……Mark思考的结论是，Wardo和Facebook不兼容。 

所以要让Wardo从一开始就与Facebook毫不相干。钱的问题总有办法能解决。 

这样就可以在拥有Facebook的同时，不让Eduardo离开。 

====== 

实际操作： 

认准目标的Mark迅速和Eduardo建立恋爱关系。 

然后在Eduardo关心他正在忙什么的时候，他已经和Dustin Chris合作创造Facebook。因为DC是不会与Facebook产生分歧的道友，所以他很安心分摊股份，并和DC一起集资。 

但DC的钱其实是向Eduardo借的，或者说他俩根本没意识到Mark不愿Eduardo参与所以借钱借的理所当然，甚至找时间特意在Eduardo也在时向Mark建议拉Eduardo入伙。他俩只以为Mark是因为Eduardo的专业不相干而没想到。 

结果Mark当面打开电脑，将Facebook账户的钱转回给Eduardo。 

Eduardo被当众打脸，DC二人也懵逼。 

Eduardo愤怒说你以为我想要借金钱要挟你们这个尚未正式上线的家家酒？ 

Mark认真说，Facebook不是家家酒，是“我”的造物。 

Eduardo离开前听似愤怒，表情却泫然欲泣地说，所以我的男朋友在我们只交往了1个月时就已经开始为将来的离婚诉讼消除隐患？ 

Mark事后不理解Eduardo的怒点为啥这么低，直到他意识到，这时的Eduardo是并未与自己经历过共同(这时他不情愿地承认前世的Facebook确实是他俩而不单单是他自己的孩子)创建Facebook的奋斗，也未因一次次争吵而不断降低心理预期。简单来说，现在的Eduardo虽然更甜，但对Mark的容忍度也更低。 

Mark不知道该欣慰还是遗憾。其实他真的不希望一直是依赖于Eduardo的退让和隐忍，重生之后的努力方向也是希望Eduardo能不受到Facebook的干扰，单纯和自己在一起，但好像事情再一次朝相反方向搞砸了。 

DC因为也没经历过前世和Eduardo共同创业阶段，所以目前和Eduardo关系仅限于“Mark室友”VS“Mark男友”，所以虽然觉得Mark很Mark……但……对人家夫夫俩的相互态度他俩也没立场多嘴，总之他们是Mark的朋友，所以还是按照Mark的意思对Eduardo隔离Facebook。 

====== 

之后基本版Facebook上线，三人攒的积蓄加透支信用卡勉强够用，还有Mark利用重生技术优势帮人打工写代码等方式攒的钱。 

而后Sean主动找来，没有Eduardo而是DC陪Mark见面，DC像当年Mark一样被S吸引，Mark的淡定反而令S更有兴趣。总之Mark一直认可S这个朋友的，虽然S只教会自己如何将Facebook养育成杀伤力极强的巨无霸，却未曾教过如何安全运用这个庞然大物令其不至于伤人伤己。自己是在诉讼期间通过亲自体验一道道伤痕，才明白自己身份地位的变化会在不经意间造成怎样的后果。 

然后他想到Eduardo那么讨厌S，即使是在背叛之前……所以，大约S和Eduardo也需要隔离？ 

然而这样的结果就是，Eduardo注定会和自己的绝大部分生活隔离？？Mark总觉得哪里不对。但是又想不出哪里不对。 

总之渐渐地，在哈佛的日子却和Eduardo的交集越来越少。 

====== 

Sean再次提出他们必须尽快搬去硅谷，虽然经费是个大问题。 

S花钱很阔绰，但他身为破产者掏不出过万的资产。Mark根据重生优势，提出众筹模式。 

在Facebook决定开通众筹的前一晚，Eduardo来找Mark，再次确认Mark宁愿选择高风险的众筹，也不愿引入自己的资本。 

Eduardo绝望地说，你就像一个千方百计将自己的孩子与后母隔离的父亲，生怕孩子变成灰姑娘。我在你心中甚至连站在他身边的资格也没有。 

然后掏出信封拍给Mark，说道：“我愿意将我赚的所有钱都花在我的男朋友身上，无论是为了他的外卖和啤酒，还是为他的新款电脑，亦或他全身心投入的创业游戏。Mark，你需要我付出多少才愿意信任我并不是为了抢走facebook，而只是为了你？总之这是最后一次我为你买单，所以，Mark，不要再拒绝，想一想，你的facebook可能因为你对你·前·男友的被害妄想症而在未来陷入比离婚诉讼更复杂的面向其用户的股权纠纷。最后一次，你必须相信，我是唯一一个无论从道义还是感情上都不需要你给予回报的投资人。” 

“不，”Mark在心中反驳，“你曾向我要了6亿。” 

但不知为何他还是没有松开装钱的信封。 

这一晚Eduardo离开之后就去了纽约，总之再也没有出现在Mark的视野。 

他觉得那一刻比当年在和解协议上签字更糟糕。或许……自己稍微能够体会Eduardo当年签收和解金时的心情了？ 

更关键的是，Wardo真的和他分手了。他·再一次·丧失了与Wardo的关系。 

他曾在冲动之下试图将Wardo的名字加入创始人栏，甚至疯狂找律师拟定分出自己5%的股权给Eduardo，但被Sean劝住，而且冷静下来后他觉得自己只是被前世影响太深，毕竟这一世，Wardo·确实·并非facebook的联合创始人（这意味着在Mark内心其实认可前世的Wardo的确属于创始人，和解协议的内容是正确的。） 

====== 

总之！在又发生了种种事件，经历了种种内心纠结之后，Mark签完新的增股方案，抛开工作，带着两份协议跑去纽约找Eduardo。 

下雨天半夜敲Eduardo家公寓门。Eduardo不知道是谁总之开门了。Mark很自然往里走，Eduardo反应过来就把Mark塞进浴室。 

Mark洗澡出来，发现Eduardo已经打开他的包（为了找衣服）正在看他带来的协议。 

一份是民事结合登记表，一份是婚前财产协议，外加一本收养指南。 

“我个人觉得婚前财产协议没有必要，但投资人把这个协议作为我的结婚条件写进了二次增股协议。你的股份就是之前的两万美金，占比3%，但是当时你没有签协议，所以我把它偷偷划在我的名下进行保护。” 

“然后呢？用你的Facebook的3%作为求婚礼物？” 

“不，Wardo。我是想说……只要我们不离婚，财产协议就是一张废纸，里面的条款除了那3%其他都是律师的主意，不用理会。我是想说我之所以一直试图隔离你和Facebook是有非常正当的理由为了不让事情变得更加糟糕……” 

“……我以为我会走到单方面向你提出分手并甩你一脸分手费这一步就已经是最糟糕的了。” 

“相信我，Wardo，原本还可以更糟的。” 

“你说原本？原本应该怎样？如果我不提出分手？” 

“原本的故事我会在我们关系重新稳定后再告诉你，以免对我们现在的信任危机雪上加霜。” 

“……说的就好像真的发生过什么‘原本’。” 

“至少你还在这个国家，在我想见你的时候只需要买一张2小时后的机票，还能靠一张傻兮兮的接吻合影搞定你楼下的保安。” 

Eduardo扶额。 

“我是想说，Facebook属于我。但是我的一切包括通过Facebook获得的所有合法收益全都属于你。只要我们不离婚，就像你说的，你可以花光我赚的每一分钱虽然我知道你并不会。你上次说得很对，你对Facebook的所有投入都是因为他是我的造物，而不是因为他是Facebook。所以你才会因为对我的喜怒变化而轻易改变对他的态度。我已经理解了这一点……” 

“所以我和你的共同语言现在已经只剩下钱？” 

“……Wardo……” 

“Mark，我不缺钱。我原本以为你需要我，但事实证明这也是我的错觉……” 

“所以你只爱那个像机器人一样事事依赖你的Mark？” 

Eduardo眼神复杂：“我只是找不到站在你身边的意义！” 

Mark沉默了几秒，生硬地转换话题：“所以，我们可以真的收养一个孩子。”他看向Eduardo寻求回应。Eduardo抬了抬下颚示意他继续，或者说Eduardo明白在Mark说完他想说的之前，其他人没有插嘴余地。 

“我确实没有办法让你介入Facebook，但你不是后母！你的比喻是错误的。没有人比你更有资格分享我的一切。我们可以一起收养孩子！虽然对于facebook我至今也认为你并不适合他的商业模式，但真正的孩子不一样，他可以既继承你的头脑和感性，同时也继承我的创造力和技术，他会是我们·真正的·共同造物……” 

“Mark……你太小看养孩子了。” 

“我只想说我们的共同语言并不只有钱。还可以有更多其他，就像我们在Kirkland……” 

“在Kirkland永远是我看着你编程的背影……Mark，我确实依然爱你，短短几个月的分离无法令你离开我的脑海……” 

Mark心想别说几个月，即使结束诉讼那么久，如果不是害怕见我你何必逃去新加坡。 

“……但我却更怀念你还未回应我的感情之前，我只要看着你，为你付出，而无需在意你的反馈是否满足我的欲望，因为那时对你尚无期待自然谈不上失望和疲惫。” 

Mark心想，所以你给我越多我越视作理所当然，以至于你突然抽离我就会认为是背叛因而愤怒。我们俩谁也没有比谁更聪明，都只是希望从对方处获得更多。 

“Wardo，我今年并非21岁。我是从3年后的未来重生而来。你不要打断，听我说完，这就是我说的原本。不管你信不信。 

“在我的前世我们共同创办facebook，你占30%的股份。但你因为在经营理念上和我有分歧所以总觉得被我冷落。忘了说，那时我们并没有在一起——结果你在愤怒之中冻结了facebook的账户导致危机，虽然并没有造成实质性后果。所以后来我在增股时默认投资方将你的股份稀释到0.03%——因为你根本没看正文直接签了增股协议所以并未发现陷阱——还将你从创始人名单中删除，于是你冲进facebook砸了我的电脑然后起诉我6亿美元。这就是我一直拒绝将你纳入facebook的原因，相信我，经历这样的未来远比现在我们只是假装分手更糟，听证会绝对是你无法想象的噩梦，我们不得不当着所有人的面回忆交往的每一天，每个无关的人都试图从中挖掘出像是我嫉妒你加入凤凰俱乐部所以设计陷害亦或你试图利用感情绑架我给予更多股份这些事实上并不存在的阴谋，而我偏偏是在听证会中才逐渐意识到自己对你的感情，当我意识到我爱你时我已经永远失去了你——你移民去了地球的另一侧并被美国永久禁止入境。” 

“你的意思是……我掺和到facebook会给它带来危机……”Eduardo艰难地开口，“以至于你不得不采取报复，而我由爱转恨将我们的关系彻底终结在一场诉讼之中？……Mark……我真是差点就要信了，如果不是最后那句可笑的表白……” 

“那不可笑，Wardo。我不知道上帝是否青睐于我所以给我这段记忆以示警，而我重来一次依然将我们的关系处理得很糟，依然令你对我失望。我没有幼稚到认为我的出发点是好的就能逃避对眼下糟糕局面的责任，我也很自私，重来一次也既不愿意放弃facebook，亦不愿意放弃你……”Mark的距离已经和Eduardo拉得很近，“前世我一直要求你放弃实习陪我到加州，虽然当时我并不觉得你在加州能对facebook有什么用，但我就是无法忍受你不在那儿，无法忍受所有的投资人都逼我放弃你，我直觉只要你选择我，我就能有一个当时我还并未意识到——直到诉讼中才明白——的理由去拒绝他们。 

“当然现在我明白那时我只是在向你撒娇……虽然很羞耻但确实是撒娇……我也完全没有认识到Facebook股份的力量会有多么巨大，我只以为那和我们在Kirkland时每当发生争吵都会由你买单道歉一样。但唯独那一次，你没有纵容我。 

直到我们俩同时在诉讼中学会了如何利用自己手中的力量——对付并不愿意对付的人。 

Wardo，曾经是你用好几年的宠爱驯养了我，所以你不能就这样丢下你的责任……我是你的责任。” 

“Mark……”Wardo坐在沙发上抚摸倾身下来的Mark的脸颊。 

Mark抱住Eduardo：“Wardo。我已经说了所有我想说和原本不想说的，我不知道还有什么能用来说服你重新相信我。而且确实我们也许将来依然会因为facebook而产生分歧，但……facebook只是我的工作，它不是我们关系的全部交叉点。我们的结识我们的感情都早于facebook，就不能绕开它？” 

“其实……我并没有对facebook很纠结。大概是你受所谓多出来的记忆影响太深，将我和你记忆中因为faceboook而痛苦的Eudardo混淆。Mark，我不能确定你有几分是出于愧疚……” 

“我从来不会为自己做过的事而愧疚！Wardo，即使是诉讼和解后我也依然没有道歉，这也是当时你对我彻底绝望的原因。看看我现在做出的事就知道，我宁可放任你对我失望也没有让你回到Facebook！所以Wardo……你是在和你自己吃醋？” 

“现在的我没有和你经历共同创业，也没有经历观点分歧和争吵，更没有被你背叛，没有将你告上法庭。也许你会渐渐发现我比你记忆中要更苍白无趣甚至幼稚……而我眼里你还依然只是哈佛大三的退学生，你却已经走了那么远……” 

“不是苍白无趣，也不是幼稚，你只是更有活力和勇气，这就是我希望你是的样子。没有争吵，没有背叛，没有诉讼……虽然有单方面分手不过我并没有接受所以那只是冷战，你的facebook一直都是“恋爱”，而现在是复合，然后你签字，我们就结婚了。” 

“……虽然觉得自己更蠢了……但我确实永远无法拒绝你的任何要求……” 

====== 

HE之后： 

Mark又在Eduardo的要求之下说了一些前世的事情。 

Eduardo留意到一个细节：“所以律师骗我签的合同，你也并没有亲自看过？” 

“是。我不想……不敢看。所以他们汇报说是会让你减持的合同我就签了。而且我以为你一定会发现然后找我吵一架什么的……” 

“Mark……你绝对应该解雇那个律师，他没有提醒你采用欺诈方式签订明显不合理合同，对方提出诉讼的胜率很高么？至少股权纠纷诉讼本身就会对正处于上升期的公司造成不可挽回的公关损失。” 

“被你砸掉电脑后我立刻就解雇他了。后来帮我应对诉讼的律师是个很可靠的大叔，可惜他收费太高，现阶段Facebook还支付不起。” 

“那个律师没好处怎么会冒着明知会被解雇的风险做这种事？我必须得阴谋论一下，当时公司一定有人宁可牺牲Facebook的声誉也要干掉我。” 

“……是有。” 

“你早就知道？” 

“但他对当时的Facebook是无可替代，而且对Facebook的维护不逊于我，所以我没想到他会干得那么过分……” 

“一千倍……确实过分……如果只是十倍百倍恐怕我就会忍了，毕竟那是你的心血，我不会真舍得因为自己让它声誉受损。” 

“不是指股份。他把你从Facebook的创始人名单删除，然后把你曾投资给Facebook的金额支票甩在你脸上，当着全公司的面——那是突破百万会员的庆典party。” 

“唔……！”Eduardo痛苦地捂脸，“天哪！当众处刑！于是无论我是否愿意原谅你的欺骗我的面子也不允许我后退了……我一定当场揍他了？！” 

“你原本想，但你忍住了，还讽刺他娘娘腔，我觉得你表现得超帅。” 

“但你就在一边看着？” 

“……我看你看得[删]吓[/删]呆了，你从没那么帅过。” 

“……这个解释我勉强接受。那么那个家伙呢？” 

“他后来涉毒加猥亵未成年被捕，因此离开了Facebook。” 

“我问的是现在！你不会又把他招进来了吧？！” 

“……其实你也认识的。Sean Paker。” 

Eduardo简直将脸全部捂进了枕头里，又被Mark扒出来。 

“Mark……我不想去加州……我不想看见他！” 

“我保证他永远不会出现在你面前！我会做好隔离。” 

“Mark，我是开玩笑，你不能试图用隔离解决一切你处理不了的复杂纠葛！” 

“一点也不麻烦，我才是CEO。” 

Eduardo懒得再说了。永远不会见面的情敌？虽然总觉得有哪里不对，不过听起来还不错的样子……就这样吧！ 

[end]


End file.
